Toque Minha Canção
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: Oneshot LinkZelda Eca. Resposta ao Desafio da Lyrasan do MIPS.


**Disclaimer  
- Zelda: The Ocarina Of Time não me pertence. Ou você acha que eu ia deixar ter um fim daqueles!  
- Essa fic é fruto do desafio da Lyra Scorpion, do Mips.  
- Ah, essa fic está sem beta, então qualquer errinho, pardon me, ok?**

Enjoy Minna!  
Tsuki Koorime

* * *

**Toque Minha Canção**

_Grite mil poesias que eu te amarei_

_Até a minha ida, grite poesias_

_/Paralamas do Sucesso_

"Então é isso! Eu... eu vou... eu vou esquecer?"

Um sorriso, lhe beijando levemente os lábios.

E se foi.

oOo

Link abriu os olhos, sobressaltado.

_De novo._

Sorriu, mesmo sem perceber. Embora fosse bastante perturbador o mesmo sonhos quase todas as noites, ele não podia evitar de sentir aquela... como era nome mesmo? Não importava. Era alguma coisa que ele não precisava definir.

"Até que enfim, seu dorminhoco!"

A luz azul cintilante da fadinha passou rasante sobre sua cabeça, roubando sua atenção de volta para a realidade. Esticou os braços e se espreguiçou com forçada lentidão.

"Bom dia pra você também, Navi."

Levantou num pulo, assobiando uma música qualquer. Foi até o pequeno banheiro improvisado – como tudo – em sua cabana. Havia a construído um pouco além da floresta dos Kokiri, em direção ao lago Hylia, quando seu corpo começou a crescer diferente dos demais habitantes da floresta.

E o estranho foi quando ele não se sentiu surpreso.

Talvez ele sempre soubesse que era diferente. Só não se lembrava quando foi que...

Jogou água no rosto, olhando no espelho oval pregado na parede de madeira. Enxugou-se com uma toalha e foi preparar alguma água quente para o banho.

_Quando?_

Do que se lembrava afinal? Quando Navi o seguiu para viver fora da floresta, ela lhe confidenciou seu maior segredo. Que ele, Link, já havia sido um grande herói de Hyrule. Um herói do Tempo. E por isso, era natural que ele tivesse memórias que em realidade não _existiam._ Isso porque na verdade, foram fatos aconteceram antes ou durante sua aventura para salvar o mundo. Com sua vitória, Link voltou a ser criança, tendo a chance de ter sua vida normal... Mas por outro lado, tudo aquilo que ele viveu nunca chegou a _ter _que acontecer...

"Link! Você quer ser cozinhado no seu banho!"

Ele sorriu, amarelo. Pensar nessas memórias e nessa coisa toda de viajante do tempo sempre lhe deixava muito confuso. Talvez por isso os Sábios haviam recomendado a Navi guardar segredo mas... bem, sabe como são as fadas, elas não conseguem manter a boca fechada por muito tempo!

Além do mais, Navi – que mantivera sua memória devido seu poder mágico – achou muito injusto Hyrule ser salva por Link tantas vezes sem nunca sequer poder se lembrar disso! Então era mais que justo que pelo menos o herói soubesse o que ele fez pela paz de Hyrule.

A fada observou o rapaz levar a bacia de água para o banheiro, fechando a porta atrás de si. Ele havia se tornado um belo rapaz. Exatamente como _naquele_ tempo paralelo. Certo, ela contribui pra isso. Fazia com que Link não descuidasse dos treinos com a espada, de manter a boa forma nem de qualquer outro tipo de educação. Ele já tinha dezessete anos e era um homem bem feito. Mesmo sendo tão pequena, Navi sentia-se crescer por dentro de orgulho. Link era uma espécie de filhote para ela.

Um filhote que cantarolava a mesma música, todas as manhãs.

De repente, a mesma idéia de todas as manhã lhe veio à mente. Ela sorriu, já se prontificando até a janela... mas desistiu. Lembrou-se das palavras sábias de Sara.

_"Não brinque com o Destino, Navi. Na hora certa, o que tem de ser tem muita força."_

Não que a fada fosse o exemplo de paciência, mas aquele era um assunto importante demais para se intrometer assim, nem mais nem menos.

O _talvez_ era inevitável e poderia ser o sim ou o não. E essa não era uma responsabilidade que ela gostaria de carregar pela sua longa vida.

Respirou fundo, deixando-se apenas ouvir o rapaz assobiando.

E contava nos dedos os dias em que ele pudesse finalmente ficar em paz.

oOo

"Porque eu tenho que comprar todas essas coisas!"

"Porque você tem mãos e braços grandes o bastante para carregá-las!"

Link riu, brincando com o dedo na barriga pequena da fada zangada.

"Você costumava ir comigo..."

"Link, não seja criança."

"Eu já fui tantas vezes! Uma a mais, uma a menos não faria diferença!" – gritou, enquanto saía pela porta carregando uma sacola de dekus seeds. Antes de fechar a porta, ainda parou e piscou para a fada, sorrindo.

Gostava de ir ao mercado. Ele costumava vender sementes e outras especiarias da qual apenas ele tinha acesso na Lost Woods. Assim conseguia o dinheiro corrente em Hyrule. Não que ele realmente precisasse. Sabia pescar, plantar, colher, tudo que fosse necessário para sua sobrevivência.

Mas Navi havia lhe ensinado que era preciso viver em contato com as pessoas de Hyrule, assim como todas as outras cidades do reino. Usando a moeda de Hyrule, ele podia comprar roupas comuns, comer comidas diferentes, conhecer jogos. Viver como um deles. É claro, ele também usava o dinheiro quando ia visitar os Górons e os Zoras, sentia-se sempre muito bem vindo naqueles lugares. Talvez fosse por causa de seu heroísmo que nunca aconteceu – não que ele pudesse lembrar – mas Link gostava de acreditar que em Hyrule todas as raças podiam viver em paz, e era assim que eles se tratavam.

Mas a verdade mesmo é que tinha alguma coisa de especial na cidade-mercado. Havia alguma coisa que lhe fazia acreditar que ele passaria mesmo por todas aquelas aventuras que Navi havia lhe contado para apenas proteger aquelas pessoas. Para proteger a tranqüilidade e prosperidade delas.

Ele sentia-se, talvez, _em casa_.

Quando chegou na ponte, cumprimentou o mesmo guarda de sempre, que já lhe dava passagem com um aceno de mão e um sorriso.

O mercado estava cheio. Era em torno das onze horas, e as pessoas gritavam nas barracas sobre os preços das iguarias que usariam para fazer o almoço daquela tarde. Em algumas casas, mais encostadas à pequena viela, já se podia ouvir o barulho das mulheres terminando seus afazeres com as roupas e começando a acender os fogos à lenha. Os homens discutiam alto sobre qualquer assunto perto da praça. Link ia cumprimentando quem encontrava, quem reconhecia, e como toda vez que aparecia por lá, ouvia os mesmos comentários, vez por outra, dizendo:

"Nossa, como ele cresceu!"

"Como está bonito, meu rapaz! Ontem mesmo você ainda era um franguinho, e veja hoje!"

"Eu conheci esse menino quando ele era desse tamanhinho! Mal sabia comprar um pote de leite!"

"Ei, Link, não se cansa de espichar?"

Esse último, imutável, era do dono da loja de ferramentas. Ele sorriu para o rapaz, o convidando para entrar. Costumava comprar as deku seeds já estragadas, e como ficavam duras feito pedras, usava para fabricar instrumentos ou aperfeiçoá-los.

"Achei que não vinha mais hoje!"

"Eu dormi até mais tarde... aqui está a saca da semana."

O homem barbudo, agora com alguns fios brancos já a lhe encher a cara, botou a saca de lado, dando uma boa gargalhada. Link nunca entendia porque aquele senhor sempre ria quando recebia as sementes. Talvez ele gostasse mesmo de sementes duras e velhas!

"Você é mesmo um bom garoto, Link. Quando vai aceitar minha proposta e se mudar pra cá?"

Link sorriu, sem jeito.

Era sempre tentadora a oferta, mas sabia que tinha sempre que recusar.

Hyrule podia _parecer_ sua casa, até mesmo lhe trazer a sensação de uma. Mas não _era._ Ele ainda era um kokiri, e sempre seria. Sua vida era lá fora. Sempre fora.

Felizmente, porém, ele nunca chegava a ter que responder aquela pergunta, porque o homem sempre respondia por ele, com as mesmas palavras:

"Eu sei. Não se prende passarinho longe do ninho, ou ele perde a vontade de voar."

Link achava que entendia o que ele queria dizer, mas sem muita certeza. O que faltava mesmo era saber de que ninho ele pertencia...

Até lá, continuaria na sua cabana no meio da estrada.

Sorriu, como sempre fazia, e ouviu o homem gritar para a mulher lá dentro, dizendo que eles tinham um convidado para almoçar.

oOo

"Isso não é justo! Eles... eles... eu fiz tudo certo, não foi! Eu fui um bom herói, não fui!"

"Link... por favor..."

Ele sentiu um toque leve e gentil em seu rosto.

Os dedos miúdos enxugava lágrimas que ele mal percebera que tinha, enquanto aquela voz ecoada parecia tão longe, repetindo seu nome e sua súplica...

"Não... não é justo... eu..."

"Link... por favor... me escute..."

"Eles me fizeram esquecer tudo! Eles... eles me fizeram esquecer _você_!"

Gritou.

E por um instante teve medo de acordar daquele sonho, já tão acostumado.

Mas daquela vez, ele não acordou.

"Mas você esqueceu _da nossa canção_, Link?"

oOo

"Ei, Link! Acorde!"

Link abriu os olhos, num pulo. Demorou alguns segundos até reconhecer a voz que lhe despertava.

"Você estava mesmo cansado, hein, filho? Mas se demorar mais, vão fechar os portões da cidade e você só poderá sair amanhã de manhã."

O jovem olhou em volta, procurando sua bolsa. O velho homem ria do jeito estabanado de seu visitante. Link era um bom rapaz. Um pouco avoado, mas bem, quem não era na idade dele?

"A música..."

"Que música, Link?"

Link pegou sua ocarina na bolsa, a mesma que Saria havia lhe dado de presente antes de partir da Floresta dos Kokiri, e que ele ainda guardava com todo carinho.

"A que eu sempre toco... o senhor me disse uma vez que já havia escutado uma vez!"

"Sim... sei sei... mas eu não lembro bem onde, filho."

"Por favor, é importante!"

O homem se sentou, olhando para o céu avermelhado lá fora. Pareceu pensar por alguns instantes, mexendo os dedos na grossa barba.

"Já faz muito tempo...Quando eu saía por aí tentando encontrar deku seeds sozinho. Sim, isso mesmo, foi antes de você aparecer por aqui, me vendendo as sementes. Fui um espantalho muito engraçado que a tocava sem parar! Isso mesmo! Mas não consigo me lembrar onde ele ficava... eu sinto muito, Link."

"Um espantalho?"

"Isso mesmo."

Link agradeceu com um abraço, espantando o velho senhor. Sabia que Link tinha algum tipo de trauma com abraços. Alguma coisa a haver com suas amizades no povo Goron...

"Obrigado!"

E saiu correndo pela porta.

O senhor se afundou na cadeira, sorrindo. Essa juventude parece ao ter a menor noção de tempo, mesmo.

oOo

"Link, aonde pensa que vai?"

O jovem olhou para sua trouxa mais uma vez. Mapa, bússola, alguns mantimentos, uma troca de roupa, um estilingue que ele mesmo fabricara, um par de luvas, botas, enfim, parecia estar tudo lá.

"Link!"

Será que faltava alguma coisa?

Sanidade, talvez? Sabia que estava louco. Só podia estar. Ia correr Hyrule inteira atrás de um espantalho que soubesse tocar a mesma música que ele!

Sorriu.

Devia estar louco mesmo. Mas finalmente aqueles sonhos pareciam começar a fazer algum sentido. Talvez, ele finalmente tivesse suas lembranças de volta e...

"Link! Fale comigo AGORA!"

Piscou os olhos com força, virando-se para o lado, tentando fugir da luz azul ofuscante da fadinha. Ela diminiu sua luz, deixando seu rosto irritadiço bem à mostra.

"Um espantalho."

"O quê?" – ela disse, pousando no dedo do jovem.

"Preciso achar um espantalho que toque minha música."

O porque daquele sorriso nos lábios dela, ele nunca pôde entender. Navi respirou fundo, os olhos se enchendo de pequenas gotículas de lágrimas.

"Você não vai dormir enquanto eu não te levar até ele, vai?"

O susto foi tão grande que ela quase caiu do dedo que lhe segurava.

"Você...você sabe onde ele fica!"

Ela acenou com a cabeça, negativamente.

"Foi você quem me levou até lá da primeira vez, Link."

oOo

"Você ainda lembra?"

"Eu... eu acho que sim. E você?"

Ele ouviu uma risada. Suave, delicada. E aquele dourado lhe roubou a atenção do sonho, sem saber do onde vinha, pra onde ia, do que realmente era...

"É a primeira vez que me pergunta isso, Link."

E ela ri, mais uma vez.

"Eu também, Link. Eu nunca esqueci."

oOo

"Um cavalo?"

Link dá seu melhor sorriso, esperando que sua amiga, Maron, pudesse entender seu pedido.

"Sim."

"Mas o lago Hylia não é tão longe daqui. Por que precisa de um cavalo para ir até lá?"

"Porque eu não sei pra onde mais vou voltar. Ou quanto tempo vou ter dessa vez..."

"Hein?" – Maron piscou os olhos, confusa. Às vezes Link era tão estranho!

Ele coçou a cabeça, sem jeito.

O que ia fazer? Mentir pra sua amiga?

Esta suspirou, dando de ombros. Já eram amigos há uns bons anos. Conheceram-se no mercado, e Link às vezes fazia algumas entregas especiais para seu pai, o dono do Rancho Lon Lon. Ambos gostavam muito de animais. Às vezes Link parecia viver em outro mundo, como Maron mesma dizia. Mas bem, eram amigos, certo? E amigos confiam uns nos outros, não importando quão estranhos eles pareçam!

"Ah, tudo bem, Link. Olhe, pegue a Epona. Você é o único quem ela deixa montar mesmo."

Ele abriu o maior sorriso que poderia caber em seu rosto, e soltou um agudo assobio com os dedos entre os lábios, chamando pela égua.

Montou, ainda agradecendo a amiga.

Enquanto via o amigo saltar a cerca do pasto, deixando o rancho, Maron pensava no que ele podia tanto querer buscar lá no lago Hylia.

No fundo, ela só desejava que ele finalmente encontrasse seu lugar.

oOo

"Precisava mesmo da Epona, Link?"

Link olhava sério para o horizonte, pedindo mais rapidez para a égua.

"Se eu estou recuperando minha memória, Ganondorf também pode estar."

Ele sentiu um fraco piscar da luz da fadinha em seu ombro, e diminuiu a velocidade. Tentou olhar de canto dos olhos, mas Navi permanecia parada no mesmo lugar.

"Navi?"

"Mas... mas Link... eu... eu nunca lhe contei sobre Ganondorf."

Ele sentiu o coração falhar. Como se sua vista ficasse escura, e por pouco não perdeu as rédeas da montaria. Sorte que ele não montava uma égua qualquer. Epona sabia tanto conduzir tão bem quanto ser conduzida. Ela diminiu ainda mais o passo, mantendo um trote sereno.

Navi suspirou fundo, mirando os olhos confusos do jovem. Se havia uma coisa que ela não gostaria nunca que ele se lembrasse, era sobre Ganondorf. De todo mal que aquele homem fora. Por isso, nunca contara a Link sequer o nome do vilão de suas histórias pelo Tempo.

Quando ele virou-se para frente novamente, já podia avistar o sol batendo de leve na águas do lago Hylia.

Havia uma coruja que lhe olhava do alto de uma árvore sem folhas, virando o pescoço num giro completo, como se além de observá-lo também quisesse fazer piada com os sentidos dele. Link deixou Epona ao lado de uma pedra talhada com um olho. Um símbolo muito bonito, ele pensava.

Navi ficou sentada junto à Epona, observando o vento brincar com as águas do lago.

Um pouco mais adiante, à esquerda ele via uma pequena plantação. E sim! Nela havia um espantalho! Respirou fundo, chamando por todas as forças do seu corpo para que suas pernas continuassem caminhando.

Desceu pela plantação, e quando finalmente chegou ao degrau da segunda fileira de plantas, viu que ali tinha alguém sentado, ao lado do espantalho. Já podia ouvir a sua música, um pouco desafinada na voz do espantalho, seguida no ritmo da cabeça loira que dançava.

Dourada

_"Você não vai esquecer essa canção? Promete?"_

_"Eu prometo!"_

_Ele sorriu, segurando as mãos dela entre as suas. _

_"Se um dia você esquecer, Zelda, há alguém no lago Hylia que cantará ela pra você. Todos os dias, ele vai cantar a minha canção pra você. Então sim, você vai conseguir lembrar de mim."_

_Ela balançou a cabeça com força, suas lágrimas brilhando além de seu rosto._

"_Então é isso! Eu... eu vou... eu vou esquecer?"_

_Ele sorriu, beijando levemente os lábios dela._

_E se foi._

Zelda abriu os olhos, trêmulos. O espantalho havia parado de cantar, mas a música ainda continuava em seus ouvidos. Levantou-se, sem conseguir sentir seus pés na terra que pisava. Apertava os dedos contra o tecido do vestido, mordiscando o lábio inferior. A ocarina tocava cada nota, perfeita, como sempre soube que seria, naquela canção que ela na verdade _nunca_ ouvira...

Um soluço incontido e a música parou.

Ela se virou, os olhos mareados e perplexos. Ele abaixou a ocarina, e arriscou um sorriso.

"Link...?"

Zelda murmurou, mais pra si mesma que para o rapaz de orelhas pontudas.

Mas ele não precisou ouvir mais nada. Buscou com a mão o rosto dela, segurando-no numa delicada carícia, e a beijou.

Os lábios, tão bons conhecidos, tão ingenuamente virgens, tocavam um ao outro num silêncio morno, acompanhando o leve barulho das águas do lago.

"Achei que... bem, através dos sonhos, eu... eu estava tentando..."

"Me achar?" – ele sorriu.

"É."

Ele segurou o rosto dela com as duas mãos, respirando fundo o leve perfume que exalava dela.

"Eu senti tanta raiva por não conseguir lembrar... mas... Zelda, como você se lembrou?"

Ela deu aquela risada gostosa de menina, a mesma da qual ele se lembrava desde o primeiro dia que a vira. Sim, ele se lembrava de tudo agora.

E ela também.

"Eu ainda era menina... e vinha passear aqui para ver os peixes do lago. Um dia ouvi a canção que o espantalho cantava, e eu sabia que a conhecia. Então passei a vir de vez em quando, e com o tempo cada vez mais, até todos os dias..." – ela se abraçou forte com o seu herói, escondendo o rosto molhado em seu peito. "Eu sempre fui a mais medrosa, não fui? Eu tinha tanto medo de te esquecer... de _você_ me esquecer..."

Ele levantou seu queixo, sorrindo.

"Como eu poderia esquecer da única canção que eu fiz, e que foi pra _você_?"

Sorriram, desses sorrisos confidentes só que podem se dar os amantes, e iam se beijar mais uma vez quando um estrondoso trovão pareceu correr todo o céu de Hyrule.

Ambos voltaram seus olhos para a montanha da Morte. O céu enegrecia, como se a noite lutasse contra o dia. O calmo balançar das águas do lago havia se tornado um murmurar inquieto, tonto. Podiam ouvir ao longe um zunido alto e surdo, das tempestades de areia que se aproximavam.

Zelda olhou para Link com designada tristeza, se desfazendo do abraço.

"Ele voltou."

Ela sussurrou. Mas sentiu sua mão ser puxada, e Link a segurou com firmeza com um braço.

"Eu sei."

Ele colocou os dedos nos lábios, assobiando. Logo Epona estava ao lado dele, e nela ele montou Zelda, olhando com uma velha seriedade nos olhos claros dela.

"Link...?"

"Você se lembra?"

"Do quê?"

"De você mesma, Sheik?"

Zelda deu um sorriso, dando lugar para Link montar na sua frente. Epona soltou um relincho alto, galopando veloz em direção de Hyrule. Navi voava na frente, indicando o melhor caminho longe dos novos perigos que pareciam brotar da terra verde.

"Pra onde?"

Zelda gritou, no meio da ventania.

E Link respondeu:

"Eu não sei pra onde... nem pra _quando_... mas a gente acaba lembrando."

oOo OWARI oOo


End file.
